


[Podfic] Cold read of Reach for the Living

by kisahawklin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07, pottery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: You make it with your hands, day after day. But death isn’t Buffy’s only art.The summer after season six, slowly finding her way back into the world.
Relationships: Spike & Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Cold read of Reach for the Living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reach for the Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807166) by [Hannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah/pseuds/Hannah). 



> Thanks a million to Hannah for letting me cold read one of her delightful stories, and for writing this beautiful slice of life fic that's about Buffy fitting herself back in. It was a really great read and I enjoyed it immensely. Thanks, Hannah!

[Music-free MP3 is here](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/Reach-for-the-Living.mp3) 17.0 MB | 31:04  
Feel free to stream if you like.


End file.
